


Fisted

by mmmdraco



Series: Sharing Is Caring [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isumi and Ogata help Waya move to a new apartment... and then help him break it in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fisted

Ogata wasn't quite certain how he'd gotten roped into helping Waya move, but he _was_ certain he could blame Isumi for it. After all, Isumi had been in the bath with him when he asked, and it was hard enough to say no to the younger man when he wasn't wrapped around Ogata's cock and splashing water on everything in sight as he rocked back with as much force as the water would allow. He would have said yes to _paying_ for Waya's apartment at that point, so really this wasn't so bad. One day of helping out, and then Isumi was certain to reward him. He'd need it after this.  
This was the fifth box that Ogata had opened that did not contain just clothes. Clothes were what he was unpacking and putting away (he felt more comfortable with that task than attempting to organize the kitchen or the bookshelves) but he'd already come across half a dozen books of kifu, two go ke bubble wrapped within an inch of their lives, a set of shower curtain rings, a pair of house slippers and now this: a can of vegetable shortening and a package of plastic gloves. He picked them up and carried them through the apartment. (It wasn't terribly nice, but having seen the old apartment briefly, it _was_ an improvement.)

Isumi looked up from where he was attempting to arrange the living room. "Hey, what are you-" He looked at what Ogata was holding. "Those actually _do_ belong in the bedroom."

It took a moment for Ogata to make the connection, but once he did, his mouth dropped open slightly. "Oh. Well, I suppose I should just stack them on top of the unmarked box?"

Isumi nodded. "That would be best. I assume you figured out what that one had inside?"

Waya took that moment to join them. He had a handtowel draped around his neck and sweat beaded up on his brow. "Oh, hey, sorry. That wouldn't fit in the box of sex toys."

Ogata nodded and turned to head back to the bedroom. "It's no problem."

"Man, I would love to have a reason to use those," Waya was wistfully. "Do you know how hard it is to find someone willing to put in the time and effort for fisting?"

Isumi laughed. "I hope that's not something you'd say in front of all of your friends."

"Of course not!" Ogata looked back to see Waya grinned up at Isumi and touching his arm. "But I've had sex with you guys. You _know_ I'm kinky. I figured if we were going to have problems about it, they would have happened after I had you both in me at once. I'm still up for that again, you know."

Blushing, Isumi started putting books on the shelf again. "Waya, you really need to start getting laid again."

Waya turned his ass toward Isumi and wiggled it. "Is that an offer?"

"Waya!" Isumi looked over at Ogata who was still watching them. "Can't _you_ do anything about him?"

Ogata looked down at the shortening and gloves. "Well..."

Waya's eyes lit up. "Ooo, really?"

"I leave it entirely up to our mutual friend. I'm up for anything _he_ wants."

Isumi ran his eyes between Ogata and Waya and nodded almost imperceptibly, but it's enough for Waya to jump up in the air and say, "Yes!"

It took time to get the bed set up because the sheets were still in a box somewhere, but Waya found them soon enough and they made an effort to get them put on straight. None of them bothered with the pillowcases. Clothes were shucked off into piles along one wall and then Waya climbed up on the bed. "Okay, who's going to be the one to do this?"

Ogata stroked a hand up Isumi's side. "I'd love to watch you. And then I can touch you while you play."

Isumi shivered and nodded. "I think I also have a bit more of an idea of what to do that you. I did date him for a while."

"That, too." Ogata pulled his younger lover close and kissed him deeply. "You know, if you like doing it to him, maybe you'd like having it done to you."

With a laugh, Isumi picked up the glove that Waya had laid out for him and slid his hand into it. "You're plenty big for me. We're got our own kinks. This one is Waya's, so let's indulge him and you can indulge me." The glove snapped against his wrist and he pryed open the lid of the shortening. "You know what I like."

Waya looked back over his shoulder. "Would you guys stop being all mushy? Isumi, do I need to tell you what to do or do you just want me to stop you if you're doing something wrong?"

"The latter." And Isumi got to work. He plunged three fingers into the shortening and held them tightly together, almost like holding a go stone, as he pushed gently agains Waya's sphincter. It gave way easily and his fingers slipped inside. He rocked them in and out of Waya and crooked them to press against his prostate. He had barely started and Waya was already groaning and gripping the sheets.

Isumi kneeled on the edge of the bed and turned his hand as he began to piston it in and out of Waya. "More?" 

"Yeah." Waya's voice was tense, but Isumi recognized the satisfaction that lay within it.

It took a moment to pull back his hand and plunge it into the shortening again. He brought it back up to Waya's entrance and pressed insistently against it. The feel of Waya clutched so tightly around his palm was making him hard and Ogata hadn't even touched him yet. Isumi glanced back at the older man and was treated to the sight of him masturbating slowly as he watched him with Waya. "You know what _I_ want, don't you?"

With a grin, Ogata stroked his cock one last time and approached the bed. He got on his knees behind Isumi and used his hands to splay the younger man open. His thumbs slid just inside of Isumi's anus and spread him gently as Ogata's tongue pressed against him. Isumi groaned and pushed his hand harder into Waya, grinding it back and forth and turning his wrist until he could press his thumb just against the underside of Waya's balls. "God, Isumi. Do that again," Waya panted out and Isumi was quick to oblige as Ogata's quick tongue flicked against his insides. 

Isumi withdrew his hand again and plunged the whole thing into the shortening. He slid his four fingers back in and then pressed his thumb just inside Waya's hole and began to twist his whole hand back and forth. "Waya, you look so hot like this." 

Waya could do little more than groan as he reached back to spread his ass cheeks and shift his hips to accomodate the penetration. Isumi was trying his best to be careful to go slow and steady, but Ogata had begun to slide fingers into him along with his tongue and Isumi's concentration was beginning to get a little fuzzy. Ogata's other hand reached under him to clutch at his balls and roll them around in their sac just as Isumi's hand finally slid past its widest point and seemed to be nearly sucked into Waya. 

Isumi saw Ogata reach two fingers into the shortening and then felt them pressed inside of him. He swore he could feel it melt within him. A moment later, the fingers were removed and the blunt head of Ogata's cock was pressed solidly against him. It was almost like there was no friction. He went from empty to split-fucked in the space of a moment and he groaned as he pulled back on his hand and then pushed it further into Waya. At this point, Waya was babbling nonsense and repeatedly thrusting his hips back. The bed squeaked with the effort. 

Ogata bit down on Isumi's shoulder as he fucked his lover hard and deep and came inside of him with a groan. Isumi felt him pull out and went back to concentrating on what he was doing to Waya. He wasn't going in or out too much, his hand had curled mostly into a fist at some point and Waya was giving every indication of loving this. Isumi saw Ogata sit on the edge of the bed and watched in awe as his love lay on his side and slid underneath Waya and took his cock in his mouth and then reached through Waya's legs to fist Isumi's cock. 

That was all either of them needed. Isumi spurted his seed along Ogata's white forearm and could just see his lover's throat as he swallowed Waya's come and pulled away. He sat on the edge of the bed again and frowned at his arm. "Do you know where your towels are packed?"

Waya let out a shaky breath. "Um, I think I already unpacked them in the bathroom closet." He moaned softly. "Okay, Isumi. What you want to do now is just kind of go in reverse. Really easy. Just twist back and forth and ease out. Yeah. Like that." Ogata left the room and came back a few minutes later just as Isumi's hand finally slid free from the clench of Waya's ass. Waya collapsed onto his chest and groaned. "Oh, man."

Isumi took the towel that Ogata offered to him. "Didn't you like it? You seemed to be enjoying yourself." He glanced at Waya's ass and saw his hole still obviously stretched wide open and bearing streaks of vegetable shortening.

Waya turned over carefully and lifted one knee. "Enjoyed? Yes. But between that and the heavy lifting from moving, I am not going to make my study session tomorrow."

Leaning forward, Isumi pressed a kiss to Waya's knee. "Poor baby." He pulled off his glove. "Is there a trashbag anywhere yet? Wait, there's one in the kitchen, right?"

Waya nodded. "Bring me some water?"

"Yes, princess."

"Queen," Waya said smugly. "They call us size _queens_."


End file.
